


One threatening lion

by Midori (Furima)



Category: Football RPF, Paris Saint Germain - Fandom
Genre: Apples, Cooking, Cowgirl Position, Edgeplay, F/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furima/pseuds/Midori
Summary: In this AU, you're Adrien Rabiot's girlfriend. He has a strong temper and you're his soft lover. You decide to prepare something good for dinner but he interrupts you with an important announcement.Also hecanspeak English.





	One threatening lion

There’s a certain special flavour added to meals that you prepare at home that seems to be absent in the food that you can eat in a restaurant. For some reason, you were in the mood to try a new recipe you had found a few days ago and go for a little change. Living with Adrien Rabiot implied going out pretty often and you hadn’t had a chance to prepare any complex meals in quite a long time. “ _I’ll surprise him tonight, and I know he’ll like it_ ”, you thought confidently, while looking out the window. It was a starry night and the moon was full, illuminating the sky and creating a very romantic scenery.

The french man had been moody for days because of a match in which he was unfairly (or so he claimed) sent off last week, leading to his team’s defeat. He was distant with everyone else around him, even with you. Kisses, hugs, any kind of physical contact was brief and hollow. What you didn’t know was that he was afraid he would unintentionally take his anger out on you. The simple thought of that scared him to death, so he was trying to avoid you until he managed to recover. Certainly, you didn’t enjoy this uncomfortable ambience, but you didn’t think he had stopped loving you and you’d never leave him.

At this moment he was in the bedroom, doing who knows what, so you thought this was your chance to start preparing dinner. The kitchen was very spacious and it was well-equipped with plenty of utensils to put your plan into action; there was a rectangular island in the middle of the room, with drawers full of cooking tools, a couple of high chairs around it, and its marble top was always simply decorated with a bowl brimming with colourful apples, bananas, oranges and grapes, placed over one of its extremes. The first step in your plan was putting some water on a pot and leaving it there until it started boiling. In the meantime, you approached the sink and carefully washed the vegetables you’d be using later. Suddenly you heard some footsteps coming from the stairs. “ _It seems he’ll catch me cooking_ ”, you thought jokingly, as if it were a crime. He walked by your side and stopped across from you, leaning over the kitchen isle. From the corner of your eye you spied him as he passed and noticed he was wearing nothing more than some navy blue compression shorts. They were so tightly fit, you had to restrain yourself from licking your lips in delight. Adrien was resting on his forearms, with a straight face and staring at your back in silence. He didn’t seem willing to initiate a conversation, so you did it yourself.

“Honey”, you said as you turned around, “we’re having something special tonight”.  
“Peux-tu me passer une pomme, s'il te plaît?”, he asked.

He had ignored what you told him about dinner, seeming not to care about it. His voice was deep, but it was a little more loving than the last few times he had used it for you this week, and you noticed it. You weren’t hurt by his lack of interest on what you were cooking, as you were more intrigued about his sentence. It had sounded so... strange. Why would he ask you to pass him an apple, though, if the fruit was _right_ there and his arm could perfectly reach it? You glanced at the bowl and so did he, showing you he knew very well where it was. He meant for you to give it to him, but you were confused by his behaviour. You chose the best apple in the pile of fruit and presented it to him, but instead of simply taking it, he used both hands to receive it and hold your hand simultaneously.

“Merci beaucoup, ma belle”, he cooed, gazing into your eyes.

Why was he only speaking in French now? It’s not like you couldn’t understand (you could, mostly), but he almost always chose English when talking to you. Besides, he knew how much it turned you on to hear him using French words, and he reserved them for _intimate_ situations only. Suddenly he was calling you cute names again and touching you in a warm way like he used to before that infamous match.

He released your hand and held the apple as he looked at it in more detail from different angles. Its peel was a very bright red colour with tiny yellow spots, and it reflected the white light from the lightbulbs above. Standing right there, you wondered what he was doing, but you couldn’t stop looking at him. You felt like he wanted you to see him, as if he were about to deliver an impressive punchline to some kind of joke he had been practising all day. Finally, he looked back at you right before loudly biting down on the fruit while maintaining eye contact. He groaned while chewing, indicating it was delicious, and continued eating. Right before you started laughing because of how bizarre this whole scenario was, you turned around and returned to cooking.

Although this spectacle seemed to last forever, you noticed the water wasn’t even boiling yet, and it wasn’t because the fire wasn’t strong enough. Shrugging it off, you grabbed the vegetables you had washed, your wooden board and a knife. You started to chop them, showing your back to your boyfriend; his chomping was still audible and distracting but you tried your best to ignore it. When he finished, he walked towards the trash can and discarded the apple core. Instead of going away as you thought he would, he went towards you and stopped right behind you. Adrien didn’t feel like he was close enough, so he leaned forwards, put one hand on your hip and the other grabbed the hand you were using to hold the knife. This startled you a little, but as he didn’t say anything, you just kept going. He was now chopping them with you and it felt pretty nice.

“La pomme. It was tasty and very juicy”, he uttered.

Finally he was using some English words, and he was whispering them right next to your ear. A shiver ran down your spine but you tried to keep your composure. You didn’t reply to his comment on the apple and continued with what you were doing.

“J’ai... I have”, Adrien corrected himself, “a problem”, he declared.  
“Oh? What is it?”, you asked without stopping.  
“It’s a very big and hard one, actually”, he explained.

With incredible obliviousness, you remained silent, expecting him to clarify what problem it was exactly.

“And I was hoping you could give me a hand to solve it”, he added.

Noticing you weren’t quite getting where he was going, he decided to be more explicit. He got closer to you and pressed his pelvis against your ass. You could feel his hardness brushing against you. It was then that it hit you, you realized precisely what he meant and you felt so dumb. The whole time he spent eating when you weren’t watching, he hadn’t been looking precisely at your _back_. As soon as you left the knife on the board, the hand that was holding it with you retreated and landed on your thigh, dangerously close to your crotch, and caressed you through your leggings.

The water in the pot then started boiling as you stood there, frozen, but with an immense heat covering your face. He reached out with his other hand and turned the stove off. That hot liquid wouldn’t be necessary for a good sixty minutes, he calculated. You had been expecting him to be suggesting such things for a week, but you wouldn’t give in so easily, you would play hard to get.

“We’ll end up having dinner past midnight if I don’t keep going”, you resisted.  
“I don’t have to wake up early tomorrow, we can stay up all night if we want”, he asserted seductively.

You turned around to answer but he leaned forward and his lips were barely separated from yours by a couple of millimetres. If there was _one thing_ you desired right now, it was cutting that distance and kissing him passionately, but you were still _trying_ to seem hard to get. He loved to tease you like this, watching you practically swooning for him. His mouth wasn’t the only thing that caught your eye though; your eyes went lower and contemplated his toned chest, and then they went even lower and peeked at his erection. Dying internally because of this man right in front of you, you did your best to seem unbothered, but he could read you like a book.

“Well then”, he said at long last, still very close to your mouth, “will you help me?”  
“Fine”, you accepted, “but let’s be quick”.

Adrien had no intention of finishing quickly. He secretly wanted to take as long as possible, he didn’t care about dinner. Keeping a straight face, he took your hand in his and guided you to the bedroom, as if you didn’t know where it was. Walking around like this wasn’t too easy, but he managed to pretend his underwear wasn’t nearly constricting his penis. When you reached the stairs that lead to your room, he did a gesture to let you pass ahead of him. As you walked up the stairs, you could feel his eyes penetrating you from behind; this time you knew he was shamelessly glaring at your ass. When you reached the next floor, he took your hand again and pulled you to the bed you two shared. He always used to dominate you (and you enjoyed it every time), so you assumed you had to let him get on top of you, but he had other plans. Instead, he positioned himself sitting over the sheets, extending his legs, and suggested you got on top of him. This was new. You did as he wanted, crawling over his body, and he hastily removed your shirt before you straddled him. His half-lidded eyes inspected your chest, still barely covered by your bra, and he ran his fingers down your torso as he spoke again.

“Take your pants off”, he said. “Would you?”, he added.

A sentence that started as an order ended up as a petition. You got rid of your leggings and fixed your hair; taking your shirt off had messed it up quite a lot, and he actually loved it. Both of his hands then gripped your legs, very close to your butt, and caressed them. As his blue eyes hungrily stared at your thighs and his fingers pressed against your skin, he gulped, and you could tell he was excited like a kid in a candy shop. Deciding this was enough, you pushed him so he’d fall on his back and proceeded by pulling from the waistline of his shorts to help him dispose of them. He sighed as his dick sprung free from its confinement and you eyed it in awe, your heart skipping a beat. After kicking them away, Adrien licked the corner of his mouth, expecting you to help him soothe the pain in his groin. Standing on your knees, you took hold of his member and squeezed it lightly, making him groan. He clenched his fists, resting them over the bed at the sides of his torso, watching you giving him a much needed handjob. Your hand moved up and down his length at a steady pace, relieving his ache, but at the same making him more tense, in a way.

“Do you know”, he said, panting, “what I was doing... before going to... the kitchen?”  
“No. Will you tell me?”, you asked without stopping, surprised at his intention of talking right now.  
“I was... ah, sitting here. A-alone, think-ing of you. Wishing you, you’d be here, doing th-is”, he said between groans.

Rabiot was enjoying this so much, it took every bit of self-control in him to manage to communicate verbally, even if his words often got cut and his volume fluctuated with every other syllable. The friction your palm was causing against his cock was delicious, and the precum that started to leak from its tip was ideal for lubrication. His heartbeat was fast, as if he were in the middle of a decisive football match, his breath was hitched and small drop of sweat was rolling down his forehead. After a few more seconds he completely lost his eloquence and couldn’t say anything else. He was at the edge.

Suddenly, he told you to stop, and you were quite shocked at his request. 

“I... ugh, I don’t want to cum... yet”, he explained.

You retreated your hand and watched him with his eyes fixed on his throbbing member that desperately begged for more. It was painful, you could tell, but he didn’t want it to end so soon. His head was asking for more pleasure.

The man’s eyes then switched to where you were kneeling and stared at you, full of lust and desire. After his breathing got calmer, a gesture of his hand invited you to get closer to him. Crawling back on top of him, he pulled you against his chest and his lips collided with yours in an intense kiss. How long had you wished for this moment... Seven days, approximately, but they felt like an eternity. Your eyes fluttered shut as your stomach got full of butterflies. Not only was this kiss full of hunger, but also a lot of love was in it, and you could feel it. With your clean hand you ran your fingers through his long, curly hair and felt in paradise. Using his own, he caressed your back and your neck, raising your arousal. 

The dinner you were so eager to prepare earlier was so unimportant compared to this moment, to all these sensations. You returned to Earth to the sound of your bra being unclasped by his skillful fingers. The only piece of clothing that was left to be removed now were your panties. Ending what felt like the best kiss he ever gave you, you licked your hand clean and almost ripped your underwear off, drenched in your own excitement. An incredible warmth was located mainly in-between your legs and you felt you couldn’t wait anymore. Taking the initiative, you squatted over Adrien’s dick and carefully lowered your body so he could finally enter. Sinking his member into your pussy, he sighed loudly as his hands gripped the sheets. Being full of him again caused a rush of feelings to take over your mind and you called his name in pure bliss. After appreciating this for a few seconds, you started to move up and down rhythmically to create friction again. Riding his cock, you maintained eye contact with him, your mouth agape, and kept informing your boyfriend about your pleasure through moans. His blue eyes would roam through your figure, switching between focusing on your face, your bouncing breasts, your hips. Although you were the one in charge of the tempo, he’d still thrust upwards to go even deeper inside you, and you’d highly appreciate this. An intense animalistic desire that you both hid from the world was now on the surface and in control of your actions and decisions.

Going like this for a while, you got to a point where you felt you were close to your limit, and your partner was, unknowingly to you, in the same situation. He had been refraining from ejaculating for a few minutes now and that required a lot of determination. Not only was he enjoying every second of this, Adrien didn’t want to orgasm first, he felt that doing such a thing would be selfish, especially after being so moody and distant with his beloved girlfriend for so many days. He really needed you to quench his thirst for sex, that’s why he had asked you for help, but he still wanted to let you know, in a way, how important and valuable you were to him, so he preferred to reach his peak either after you or at the same time; that second case would seem more romantic to him.

Being so dangerously near to losing control, he was relieved when he heard your warning about your climax arriving soon. Almost immediately after telling him, your body decided it couldn’t take it anymore and gave in, huge waves of heat spreading through you, your back involuntarily arching and a cry with your lover’s name embedded to it escaping your mouth. The muscles in your walls produced such tension that his cock was squeezed and he was finally sent over the edge. Adrien erupted with the intense force of a volcano inside you, and at the same time a powerful roar shaped as your name came out of his throat and filled the room. His toes curled in extreme satisfaction and a few more incoordinate thrusts put an end to his explosion. Both of your bodies were caught in a stiffness that lasted for some seconds, your unresponsive systems flooding with pleasure, unable to move.

When you finally snapped out of it, you looked at him with tired eyes and he made some space so you could rest next to him. Lying there, completely exhausted, you lovingly brushed his cheek with one of your hands. He was gazing at you with a huge silly smile and half-lidded eyes, feeling he was right next to a beautiful and luminous angel. Being so agitated and feeling like there wasn’t enough oxygen in the world for your lungs, your hearts beat quickly but synchronized with each other. You were once again speechless at your mutual great performance in bed. Once he was done with just admiring you (and when he was physically able to), he decided to talk again.

“Je suis... vraiment désolé”, he started saying.  
“What for, mon amour?”, you asked.  
“For being a jerk these last few days. I isolated myself because of my anger, but I should have been closer to you, instead. You always make me a better man, you could have helped me get over that match and move on, but I didn’t even consider that. I was scared about… _physically_ hurting you”, he confessed, now with a sad look on his face.  
“There’s no need to ask for forgiveness, honey. Sometimes you need time alone and I respect that. I’m glad that you’re sharing this with me now. But if this happens again, please come to me. I missed you so much. I never stopped believing you loved me though; that’s why I didn’t get mad at you while you were away from me”, you told him, fondling his silky dark hair.

Upon hearing these words he got quite emotional, he nodded and had to force himself not to cry on the spot. This encouragement was precisely what he needed to remove the guilt from his mind, and he appreciated your devotion and understanding by smiling again and giving you a gentle peck in the lips. Minutes passed as you returned to your relaxed state and contemplated each other in comfortable silence. Then you interrupted the quietness.

“I still have to ask you something”, you began.  
“Tell me”, he answered.  
“Why were you speaking in French?”  
“Oh, I just think that “I’m sorry” is too light for my taste. It doesn’t carry the same weight as apologizing in French”, he explained.  
“No, no. I meant back there, in the kitchen”, you clarified.  
“Hm. There’s _another_ very good reason for that, actually”, he said, with a mischievous grin.  
“And what is it?”, you questioned.  
“Promise you won’t get mad at me if I tell you the truth”.  
“What? Why--”, you stuttered, confused.  
“Do it, please”, he replied.  
“Okay, fine, I won’t get mad. Tell me already!”, you said, impatiently.  
“Here it goes: I forgot the English word for _pomme_!”, he screeched and started laughing.  
“All that was just because you forgot how to say _apple_?!”, you were shocked but still found it hilarious.  
“That was it! _Apple_!”, he exclaimed, snorting. “Why didn’t you say that word earlier?”, he asked rhetorically.

His laughter was contagious and you were content to know the reason behind his weird behaviour was that silly. He really did have an impressive punchline for a joke, though it probably hadn’t been planned at all. You grabbed a very soft pillow from the bed and hit him a couple of times but very lightly, you didn’t mean to hurt him at all. 

“You said you wouldn’t be mad!”, he protested with a giggle.  
“I’m not mad, I’m laughing as I do this”, you joked.

You stopped, leaving the pillow back on its place and you kissed him vehemently. He hugged you tightly before whispering questions in your ear about that special meal you were preparing. You decided it was best that the two of you took a short nap to recover from your exhaustion. Afterwards, you both got dressed again and worked together in the kitchen to bring that recipe to reality. When you finally sat at the table with your food ready, you peeked at the clock and noticed how late it was, but you didn’t care about it, because what mattered most to you at this moment was that you managed to tame this moody lion of a boyfriend you have and bring his caring and sweet side back again.


End file.
